


I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you

by Gemmxxx



Category: EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmxxx/pseuds/Gemmxxx
Summary: Callum met Ben before he came back to walford he just didn't remember, until Ben starts to remind him of what happened on a drunken night out.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 13





	I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you

"Yeah that feels good, you sure you not done this before your too good to be a rookie". Ben laughed at the blush coming from the man who was currently going down on him. 'oh crap what's his name again' Ben thought to himself. He was quickly distracted by the stranger changing technique and taking him fully into his mouth. "Now your just showing off" Ben laughed trying to act cocky but his husky voice betrayed him. "Now I definitely know your lying ...." He said leaving it there but trying to remember this strangers name again.... Connor? Carl?

He quickly mentally berated himself. 'it doesn't matter what his name is. You'll be never see him again'. Ben carried on looking at him whilst he was going down on him. They never broke eye contact and it turned him on more. He finished earlier than he usually did , looking on in awe as the guy swallowed most only leaving a bit of mess , but he hoped the guy wouldn't notice how quickly he seemed to have lost control of himself. 

Ben didn't realise he had fallen halfway down the wall until the guy gripped him around his waist tightly. "You don't have to hold me up!" He snapped feeling embaressed and cursing himself that he lost control as much as he did. The stranger let go of him and got up looking like a lost puppy and falling backwards from the drinks he had consumed. He quickly did his trousers up and made sure not to look him in the eye. "I'll go then this was the best I've felt in ages" the guy rambled but smiled to himself.He could see a hidden pain lurking in the man's eyes but pushed that assumption aside for the moment as he had other ideas. Ben lunged forward grabbing the stranger and turning him round. He knew the stranger could have easily have got away from him. But he let him take charge. "your not going anywhere until I've returned the favour". 

Ben grinned when he felt the man's hard on against him and heard him moan. The stranger nodded and gave him a shy smile, the blush from earlier on returning causing Ben to smile. He quickly composed himself however and quickly got down to it. It didn't take long for the other man to cum. Unlike the stranger he made sure to leave no mess at all. When they had finished ben was adamant he would leave straight away but for some reason he didn't want to move. He found himself touching foreheads with the other man and sharing slow kisses. The other man looked at him adoringly and it quickly snapped Ben from his thoughts. "Right this was good but I've got to go". Something must have changed for the other man too as he suddenly looked guilty. "yeah bye ben". He went to reply but stopped. The other man looked crestfallen but didn't show it for long keeping up a facade. It suddenly dawned on him Ben had forgotten his name and he looked down no longer keeping eye contact with him. He suddenly felt guilty and looked away as well , the guy suddenly spoke breaking the tension and awkwardeness "Callum". He nodded and started to walk back towards the club.

He walked far enough away for the stranger to think he had gone back into the club, however he was in close enough distance to still see him. He didn't know why he was still looking at him but he couldn't look away. Maybe they could have a round 2 in his bedroom, he's sure Lola wouldn't mind and he could chuck him out before Lexi woke up. He smiled to himself and started walking back towards him when he heard 2 familiar voices. "Callum where you been mate?". 'Crap Jay knew this guy?'. He hadn't seen Jay in ages, they were still really close but they had only texted for the last year. He didn't want to be involved with men his brother knew. When he thought things couldn't get worse he heard Whitney's voice. "Babe you should have said you wanted a break I'd have joined you? Ben continued looking over his interest more piqued and suddenly more intrigued.Whitney then kissed Callum. 'you have got to be kidding me? ' Ben thought. He stood dumbfounded on the spot till he saw them heading his direction. He quickly ran back into the club hoping he wouldn't see them again. He had plenty of questions though. 'how did Jay know Callum?' 'why was Callum with Whitney if he was gay? Unless it was like a abi situation, last but not least why was he so jealous of Whitney at this moment in time. He had one more drink at the bar and headed home. When he got home Lola was sat watching tv. "It's 1 in the morning why you still up?" He asked her . " It's 2 weeks till we return to Walford and I dunno im feeling scared, im happy im gonna see pops again but it's the plan Ben". He looked at her harshly not really in the mood for this after what just happened . "Look Lola everything is going to go fine" Lola still looked unsure. "What about Jay?" She asked suddenly vunerable. "You two are finished, hes happy with Ruby" Ben said bluntly. Lola nodded and Ben excused himself to bed suddenly feeling tired after the nights events. Whilst in bed he couldn't stop thinking about his plans to return to walford and fleece his dad. 'what will he do when he sees Callum'? 

2 weeks later

Ben came into the pub annoyed at his plans starting to unravel. He loved Jay and Lola individually but when they were together things always seemed to go wrong. This time he didn't want to take sides. He was actually enjoying winding them up though it was a part of who he was after all a wind up merchant. "The gang is all here, what's everyone having same again Jay?". He was too busy looking at Lola's reaction and laughing to himself to see who was behind the bar. He looked up and immediately had to compose himself when he saw Whitney and Callum. 

He reached out his hand to introduce himself to Callum hoping it wouldn't be too awkward. Callum didn't seem flustered though and reached back for his hand straight away , genuinely looking like this is the first time he had seen Ben. He shook Callums hand and heard him announce his full name but he felt unnerved and taken aback. He suddenly felt the urge to take it out on Whitney. "Blimey Whit I can't keep up with you and all your men" he said cheekily feeling accomplished when Whitney looked at him in disgust. "Two pints of lager when your ready mate" he said looking back to Callum. Taking him in again after an agonising two weeks of thinking about him. He turned back to Jay and Lola again "you two been here long?". Before they could answer him though he turned back to Callum and Whitney wanting to get a reaction out of Callum "well I wouldn't put you two together but I suppose it takes all sorts, not your usual type Whit" he said feeling happy that Callum would have to react to that but he didn't seem phased. "I know how lucky I am" Callum responded happily. Ben stood dumbfounded for a second taken back by callums front 'wow this bloke really is something he's not even squirming' Ben thought to himself. "yeah well you gotta kiss a few frogs before you find your stallian ain't ya!" Whitney replied getting agitated. He smirked at her response and put on his cocky persona "well I suppose you better hop over there then Kermit because you have another customer". Callum nodded shyly and blushed like that night which made Ben smirk even more "excuse me" callum said going to serve the customers. 

Ben knew his main priority should be making sure Jay and Lola don't get close again but he couldn't stop looking at Callum and thinking about that night. He knew it shouldn't be effecting him but he found himself zoning out from what Jay and Lola was saying. He was so pre occupied with thinking about Callum he didn't realise Jay and Lola had crept off when they said they were going for the next round. He was peeved and if he wasn't so distracted he would have looked for them both. However, he found himself sat at the table unable to move staring at Callum. Callum had noticed and smiled back politely but Ben could tell he was starting to make him uncomfortable. He had noticed Callum had been collecting everyone else's empty glasses but had left his table out; it seemed he wasn't the only one who had noticed. " Hey babe, I know he gives off the wrong impression but you haven't done anything to him so he wain't bite ya, go and collect the glasses" Whitney laughed. Ben had heard the interaction and smirked at Callum whilst he was walking over. Callum picked up the glasses awkwardly trying to act neutral but Ben could see he was unnerved still. He looked at him and Callum looked back. He expected him to break contact straight away but he looked for a few seconds longer than he should, his gaze dropped to Ben's mouth only for 2 seconds but he knew Ben had seen it. Before Ben could say anything Callum cleared his throat "Jay and Lola gone? Why didn't you go with them? "Seems they wanted to be with eachother" Ben said doing air quotes to emphasize his point. Callum looked shocked " but Jay's with Ruby he can't do that"? Ben looked at Callum anger and disbelief rising. "Are you for real mate?" He asked with a raised voice , making the locals turn round intrigued as to why these two were having a disagreement. Whitney looked over glaring at Ben but she was distracted by taking a customer's order. "What do you mean?" Callum asked taken aback. "Think about what you get upto behind closed doors mate" Ben said less harshly but clearly trying to get into Callums head. He could see Callum trying to work something out but they were both interrupted by Whitney coming over. "oi you have been back less than 5 minutes stop causing trouble, especially with Callum he's a nice bloke unlike you ain't he so back off". Ben scoffed and drank the dregs of his pint making sure to exaggerate all his actions to show he was angry to Callum. 

after that altercation Ben and Callums paths hadn't crossed for a few weeks. Ben had been too busy putting his plan into action. Not that it had been any good he had already put Louise's life in danger. Nothing was seeming to go right , which is why he was happy with the new turn of events. He had found out Max Branning had conned Jay out of the car lot. When Ben found out he got it back for Jay and made sure he would work for him so Jay had time for Cokers too. However, they knew they needed someone else at the car lot as Jay was needed mostly at cokers. They had put up job applications but had no interest. Ben was beginning to think the universe was against him. "Ben! Jay!" 'oh no things just get better' he thought to himself. Whitney came bounding over to him and Jay talking outside the car lot, waving the job flyers around frantically with Callum in tow looking extremely uncomfortable. It had been about 2 and half weeks since he last saw Callum. He had to admit he looked handsome ( but he would never admit out loud or to anyone else). Whitney had put Callum forward for a job as they were wanting to get their own place. Ben felt a pang of jealousy but quickly put it to the back of his mind; he didn't know Callum and he didn't do serious relationships he just needed to get a grip of the situation. 

From then on Callum always seemed to be in Ben's orbit. Jay had decided to give Callum a job at cokers so he could work part time at both the car lot and cokers. This also meant that Whitney and Callum could rent out Pams old flat above the funeral parlour. By this point Ben hated to admit that he liked Callum :a lot. They had spoken briefly a few times, but had never brought up the subject of that night or Ben's outburst in the pub. He had been observing Callum for a while and he could see that he wasn't the guy everyone viewed him as. He would see Callum out on his morning jogs when he opened the arches early on. He always looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders but running was only a temporary source of help for his feelings. This was confirmed when he saw Callum injuring himself one day. A glass bottle smashing against his thigh. He wanted to help but he knew he wasn't the right person. But who was? No one seemed to see he was in pain and it saddened Ben; why couldn't anyone see? Next thing Ben knew he was pouring his heart out to Callum about pail, he didn't know why but he felt safe talking to Callum about it. He swore the had shared a moment after but again, he was giving nothing away which made Ben more interested in him. 

A few days later he had to put Callum to the back of his mind again. He had found himself in a spot of bother and he needed to get rid of a stolen van quickly. He went to the cafe ready to mull things over when he overheard a conversation Whitney and Callum was having. 'Bingo' he thought happy with how things had planned out, he was sure his charm could win Callum over (after all it already had). He convinced him to buy the van to help Whitney with her market stall business. He saw this as a win-win situation: Callum would see him as a helpful person to have round and it sorts his problem out. Later that day when Callum came round to see the van Ben couldn't help but check him out. He was glad Jay had chosen the funeral parlour for Callum as the suit hugged him in all the right places. "Looks and a sense of humour , you really are the full package ain't ya, I can't understand why you don't like yourself". Ben could see he struck a nerve with Callum as he rushed the rest of the look around to sign the papers. As he was reading through the agreement Ben couldn't help but play with Callum and carry on checking him out. "right we done here" Callum said rushing the meeting on again. " Yeah, you can go back to playing the doting boyfriend, keeping your missus happy when we both know that's a lie". He didn't know where the anger had suddenly come from or why he was suddenly directing it at Callum , but he couldn't help but smirk when Callum glared at him with a fire in his eyes he hadn't seen before. "what do you mean?" He asked with an edge to his voice. " I dunno where I stand with you, one minute you are doing me favours being a friend the next you minute you are acting like I've done something wrong". Ben suddenly did the most sarcastic laugh taking Callum off guard and confusing him more. That was not the reaction he was expecting from Ben. " I always return the favour don't I Callum? This is a thankyou for a good night". Callum looked back at him confused but then Ben could tell the moment Callum realised what he was on about. "I- Im not" Callum started. Ben nodded along playfully loving the shift in dynamic, and glad Callum finally recognised him from that night. He was about to tease Callum more when a customer interrupted them. "well I hope you like the van Mr highway, pleasure doing business with ya" Ben said cheekily. Callum nodded and walked out hoping the day couldn't get any worse. 

After the sale in the car lot Ben thought he could rest easy. Until he heard a loud banging noise, he was hoping someone else would answer but they all seemed to be out. "Ok im coming, im coming! He shouted after the incissent knocking wouldn't stop and the person at the other side of the door was getting more persistent. He opened it up to a very wound up Callum which was a turn on to him. He grinned inviting him in liking this new side of Callum that he hadn't seen, if he was being honest he found it very sexy. It wasn't long till his teasing nature had him pinned against the wall ( this wasn't the scenario he had envisioned or wanted but he also liked a good fight). He was grinning up at Callum trying to wind him up further when the atmosphere suddenly changed and all he saw was the lust in Callums eyes and he could feel Callums body react too. "I smell queer" he said to see if Callum would resist or run a mile. It seemed he was going to do the latter. He retreated quickly and tried denying everything. He carried on teasing him knowing he had suddenly got the upper hand. Soon enough, Callum had enough of his teasing and he felt the blood on his mouth before he even registered Callum had hit him. He laughed and teases him more. "Kiss it better" he saw him run off thinking that would be the last he saw of him. However, he heard Callum rush back in. " You don't talk about that night, you don't tell anyone else about that night and you stay away from me and Whitney". Ben rolled his eyes but Callum didn't wait for an answer simply rushing off again and slamming the door behind him. 

A few days later Ben couldn't help but tease Callum more when he saw him and Whitney together in the park whilst he was with Lexi. He invited them to join himself, Jay and Ruby for a night out to E20. Callum looked uncomfortable through out the conversation, especially when Whitney accepted but he was glad he would get to see him again and maybe make things better between them. He found himself taking extra time to get ready which piqued his mum's interest "I thought you was going out with your friends why are you taking extra interest in ya appearance. Someone special? " Kathy asked from the sofa ,smiling a little hoping there was. "Nah just in case it gets boring and I have to log into the app" Ben grinned smirking at his mum's reaction. "Told ya he wouldn't change" Ian said from beside his mum tutting at Ben's antics. He left them all feeling good about the night and where it might lead. After a heart to heart with Callum they soon found themselves in the park. Which lead to similar actions as last time. He went home happy that night hoping Callum wouldn't regret it the next day. 

The next morning Ben found himself on the sofa with a hangover, trying to ignore the rest of his family talking in the living/ dining area. When he opened his eyes he saw Ian and Lola at the table laughing in his direction. Lexi was on the floor with her makeup set out and Ben immediately knew what she had done. He turned his camera on to front facing and saw she had buried his lips in lipstick ( totalling covering them and going over them) and smudged to much eye shadow on him. Kathy came into the room smirking at him. "I've taken a picture for blackmail purposes" Lola giggled at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to Lexi. "Do you like it daddy?" She asked excitedly. "Yeah but im going to have to take it off princess, im going out soon. She nodded and carried on watching the TV. He excused himself a while later saying he was going to the vic "Oh before I forgot a letter came for you" Kathy said handing it over suspiciously. He suddenly became intrigued when he realised it was handwritten. He opened it up carefully making sure Lola or Lexi wasn't around to nosey. ' I know what you two did last night, do as I say and I won't expose Callum'. 'oh crap' thought Ben gripping the paper in frustration. He walked angrily towards the Vic just wanting another drink quickly. When he got there Ruby and Stacy came over to him. "We was wondering if you wanted to come out again, we had a great night last night" Ruby said happily. Ben agreed quickly hoping it would help him forget what had just happened. Ruby said her and Stacey had to leave as they we're heading into town but as they left and said bye Stacy gave him a glaring look. 

A few hours later he was ready and waiting for Lola to get ready ,as he had invited her last minute as she started moaning that he was going out and she wasn't. They both started heading for the club until Lola stopped halfway "do you think Ruby will be ok with me being invited?" She asked suddenly nervous. "you will be fine just don't try anything with Jay" he laughed. A few minutes later they arrived Jay was happy to see both him and Lola. Ruby was clearly annoyed at Lola being there and Callum was avoiding his gaze, whilst Stacy continued to glare at him. The night had continued to be awkward with Ruby clearly showing she didn't want Lola there. Whitney was trying to get them talking but with no avail and Callum wouldn't even look him in the eye. It was only when Callum had been ordered to get drinks and the girls had gone to that bathroom that Ben decided it would be a good chance to speak to Callum but Jay grabbed him. "Mate im not having a good time this is so awkward between Lola and Ruby". Ben nodded too pre occupied to care. He quickly said to Jay he was going to help Callum leaving him annoyed and confused. 

When he got to the bar and stood next to Callum he was still avoiding his gaze. " I just want to talk Callum" he started shouting over the music. Callum gestured that he couldn't hear him. He looked round and held his hand. Callum held it back making Ben's heart swell. "what you want?" Billy asked over the music breaking the moment. Callum took his hand straight away from Ben and ordered ( getting most of them wrong which made Ben grin because at least he remembered his). When the order was put in front of him Callum still wasn't moving. "I'll help you" Ben said over the music. But Callum still wasn't moving. That's when Ben saw a tear at the corner of Callums eye. He turned him round gently transfixed by him. Suddenly the music got louder but there was no need for words anyway. 'i get so lost inside your eyes, would you believe it?'. Ben gently swiped the tear and looked deeply into Callums eyes. Callum suddenly stumbled forward ready to kiss Ben but he stopped him. "let's take these" he shouted. Callum suddenly realised what he had done and quickly got himself together.luckily for them the girls hadn't returned but unluckily for them Jay was sat watching them shocked at what he had just witnessed. 

The girls returned to the table just as Callum and Ben returned with the drinks. Ben sat down at his spot next to Jay, when Jay knew that no one was taking notice he turned to Ben " tomorrow I want to know what is going on with you and Callum" he whispered. Ben couldn't lie to his brother so simply just nodded. Jay took this as confirmation and did a huge sigh bringing his hands to his head. ' what's up with you? Whitney asked laughing. Everyone was suddenly interested and Callum looked like a deer caught in headlights as it dawned on him Jay could know. "Nothing just can't handle my drink can ahh" he laughed. Callum looked relieved and the girls went back to talking about girls stuff. The group decided to call it a night earlier than the previous night which didn't go unnoticed by Lola. Whitney and Callum headed before the others and Ruby and Jay decided they wanted a takeaway leaving Lola, Ben and stacy. Stacy said she would help Ben walk Lola home. When they got to the door Stacy suddenly asked to speak to Ben alone. Lola looked confused but went in clearly tipsy. "Did you get my letter?" Stacy asked looking triumphant and like a woman on a mission. "You!?" Ben asked shocked but intrigued. Stacy laughed at him clearly ready for a fight. " Im Whitney's friend and I want to tell her about what's going on". Ben looked down nervous. "but I want your dad to back off and not threaten my family. So I want you to sort your dad and I'll keep ya dirty little secret" she said walking off indicating to Ben that the conversation was over for now . Ben didn't know what was happening with Phil and the Slater's but he knew he had to sort it out.... For Callum.


End file.
